8
8''' é um dos Números. Abaixo segue a lista de aparições na série, ordenado cronologicamente por episódio. Note que 8 é um número muito comum, e muitas das ocorrências podem ser coincidências. Veja artigo: apofenia. Ocorrências na série 1ª Temporada * # do vôo da Oceanic é '''815 . * # de meses de gravidez de Claire quando a queda aconteceu . * # de meses desde que a esposa de Ray Mullen tinha morrido quando ele encontrou Kate . * # de anos desde que Kate foi presa (de acordo com a foto, assumindo que o vôo foi em 2004) . * # de meses que Locke e Helen estavam falando antes de ele lhe pedir que fosse para a Austrália com ele . * # dias que Charlie ficou sem seu violão . * # de semanas que o Driveshaft ficou em turnê . * # de anos que Michael trabalhou em contruções . * # anos que Sawyer tinha quando seu pai foi levado a cometer suicídio, deixando-o órfão. . * A indicação quando Claire procurava para assinar o formulário de adoção era 8''':15AM . * # de horas que Kate deveria gastar na floresta com seu pai seguindo um veado . * # de vezes que Jack massageou o peito de Charlie antes dele começar a respirar . * # do cofre que Kate roubou é '''815 . * # de anos desde que Michael foi atingido por um carro; também o número de anos que ele têm escrito. . * Quando Michael encontra Walt pela primeira vez na Austrália, eles estão em uma sala octogonal . * # de dias que Claire ficou desaparecida após Ethan sequestrá-la . * A copiadora que Charlie estava tentando vender era do modelo # C-'8'15 . * # de doses de uísque entre Sawyer e Christian Shephard . * # de kilometros de distância que o sócio instruiu Jin a dirigir . * A emissora de notícias que entrevistou o ganhador da loteria, Hurley, era KSVU-'8' . * # de pessoas que morreram no incêncio da fábrica de sapatos de Hurley, de acordo com Ken Halperin . * # de corredores que possuiam bolas regulares na loja de Locke. (corredor 15 só para as veias, estranho que as bolas são guaradadas tão afastadas).Dito por Locke em * # de anos que Shannon tinha quando o pai dela casou-se com a mae de Boone . * # de cervejas que Marc Silverman disse que jack deveria tomar antes de discursar . * # de pessoas ajoelhadas na segundafila do mosteiro . * Kate e Tom Brennan enterraram a capsula do tempo em 8'''15 . * # do quarto de Walt e Michael é '''815 . 2ª Temporada *A hora da morte de Adam Rutherfordno Hospital ST. Sebastian foi 8''':15 . *O lodo da Iniciativa DHARMA é octagonal . * # de meses até o casamento de Sarah, desde o acidente de carro . * # no monitor do controlador de batimentos cardíacos no Hospital St. Sebastian . * # no um da bomba de gás em flashback do Hurley * #Randy acusa Hurley de comer '''8 pedaços de frango do Mr Cluck sem pagar por isso, no flashback de Hurley . * The Blast Door map no mesmo episódio features the expression "√16. √64. √225" beneath The Flame which evaluates to 4, 8, and 15. * De acordo com a carteira de motorista encontrado por Sayid, The Real Henry Gale viveu no nº 8'15 da Rodovia Walnut Ridge . * # de pessoas the platform that crashed in the accident involving Hurley was supposed to hold (but 23 were on it, causing it to crash) . * A Pérola é uma sala octogonal . * # de meses que Desmond teve que se preparar pra sua corrida de volta ao mundo. . * Desmond's post code/ zip code while in the Southway garrison is CO'8 5WE . 3ª Temporada * # do armário que armazenou o vestido da Kate era 8'''41 . * # do ID do Departamento do Xerife do Condado de Humboldt é: '''84023 . * # do ID de prisoneiro de Sawyer é 8'40 . * # do ID de prisoneiro de Munson é 248 na prisão que Sawyer também estava. . * # pintado nas costas de um coelho branco que Ben mostra a Sawyer . *4:8:15 pode ser visto talhado no cajado de Eko após minuciosa observação. . *O homem de entregas está procurando pelo quarto 8'''15. *Em Phuket Jack usa um pingente com formato de '''8. *A marca de Juliet tem uma estrela de oito pontas nela. *Tricia Tanaka trabalha para o noticiário Action 8''' . *O último dígito no velocímetro quando o carro de Claire bateu era '''8 . * # de andares que Locke caí após ser empurrado pela janela por seu pai Anthony Cooper. . *Nikki e Paulo roubaram 8''' milhões de dólares em diamantes. *A Aranha Medusa paraliza suas vítimas por '''8 horas. The Lost Experience * 0'8'/15 and 0'8'/16 are the respective dates of Widmore Twins birth's in Gary Troup's 'Bad Twin' Fora da Série e Ocorrências na vida real * One of Buddhism's Four Noble Truths is the Eightfold Path. * In the game of Chess, each side of the squared board has eight files, thus each player starts with eight pawns. * In the Damon Lindelof-written comic book Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk, the Hulk is said to have killed 815 people in a New York rampage. * The number of senses available to normal humans according to Western science Category:Números